rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
8. Spielabend: Feengeschichten Teil 2 - Ankunft im Druidentempel
Aus den Aufzeichnungen des Alerion Daress - Meine Reisen durch den Norden Kaum hatten wir Darian aus der Fallgrube befreit und unsere Wunden geleckt mussten wir entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Zur Auswahl standen eine magische Dunkelheit und ein seltsames Wasserbecken, dessen Wasser magisch am Auslaufen gehindert wurde. Da noch weitere Magie in der Dunkelheit versteckt war und die Spuren der Barbaren im Endeffekt ins Wasser führten entschieden wir uns für diese Variante. Also tauchte ich in das trübe Becken und schwamm nach oben, meine Gefährten waren mir dicht auf den Fersen. Ich tauchte in einer Tempelanlage auf, die aber deutlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war. Beim Auftauchen wurden wir von zwei widerlichen, stinkenden, säurespeienden Unholden angegriffen, welche die ganze Luft im Raum verpesteten. Im Endeeffekt mussten wir uns zurückziehen, der Gestank war nicht auszuhalten. So verschwanden wir durch eine Tür, die mit elfischen Intarsien geschmückt worden war. Im den Räumen und Gängen dahinter wurde uns langsam klar, was geschehen sein musste. Der Druidentempel, in dem Antris seinen Orden vermutete war auf die Feenwelt transportiert worden. Dabei musste aber einiges schief gegangen sein, Teile der Anlage waren zerstört, andere seltsam verdreht oder einfach verschwunden. Nach wenigen Minuten stießen wir auf eine Tür, deren Holz seltsam verwachsen war, sie erinnerte an einen Zauber, den Antris einmal gewirkt hatte. Dadurch ermutigt klopfte Darian an die Tür und als wir die raue Sprache der Nordmänner vernahmen, gab es für Uthgar kein Halten mehr. Er schlug die Tür ein und fiel seinen vermissten Landsleuten in die Arme. Als wir dann alle den Raum betraten, bot sich uns ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Eine Gruppe Eiswindbarbaren feierte das Auftauchen ihres vermissten Stammesbruders, während in der Ecke ein schwer verwundeter Druide auf einem Fellbündel lag und sich in Fieberschüben schüttelte. Nachdem wir die ausgehungerten Barbaren mit etwas Essbarem aus unserem Tragebeutel versorgt hatten gelang es uns einige Informationen zu bekommen. Ihr Schamane ??? berichtete uns, dass sie schon seit beinahe einem Jahr auf der Spur von Fendrax Windläufer waren, der ihren heiligen Köcher der Vier Winde gestohlen hatte. Auf der Jagd wurden sie von den Feen und Werkreaturen überrascht und mussten sich zurückziehen. Der fiebrige Druide Jahael konnte das Bild noch ergänzen. Vor circa einem Zehntag war der Druidenzirkel von einer ganzen Horde Werratten überfallen worden, so dass sich die Überlebenden in den Tempel zurückziehen mussten. Beim Versuch der ältesten Druiden einen alten Schutzzauber zu wirken, musste etwas entsetzlich schief gegangen sein, vielleicht wurde das Ritual unterbrochen. Jedenfalls wurde der Tempel nur teilweise auf die Ebene des Ewigen Waldes versetzt und schlimmer noch, die Feinde waren mitgekommen. Insgesamt muss es ungefähr einhundert Männern und Frauen gelungen sein, sich in den Tempel zu retten. Die meisten davon waren aber nur einfache Bauern und Handwerker. Jahael war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Druiden und Waldläufer darunter waren. Als ich diesen einst stolzen Kämpfer der Natur zusammengesunken und fiebergeschüttelt vor mir liegen sah, überkam mich die Wut. Die Wut auf das gestaltwandlerische Pack, das sich wie ein Keim, wie eine Seuche ausbreitete. Ich schwor mir alles zu tun, damit diese Pest ausgerottet würde. Ich würde kein Mitleid zeigen, genauso wie ich kein Mitleid haben würde, wenn ich eine Krankheit heilen würde. Glücklicherweise hatte ich bei unserem Aufbruch in Novred, kaum zu glauben dass dies erst wenige Monate her war, einige Dosen an Belladonna eingekauft, da dies als Heilkraut gegen den Fluch der Gestaltwandlung galt. Noch schicksalhafter war die Fügung, die mich mit einem Heilmittel gegen das heimtückische Schmutzfieber versehen hatte, die schon einmal diese Krankheit des Druiden heilen konnte. Da er noch sehr geschwächt war, entschlossen Antris und ich ihn erst am nächsten Morgen mit der Radikalkur des Belladonna zu behandeln, wäre er doch in dieser Verfassung zu schwach, diese gefährliche Prozedur zu überleben. Es gelang uns eine Nacht zu ruhen auch wenn es zwischendurch Geräusche von Riesentausendfüßlern gab. Am Morgen, oder was auch immer in dieser fremden Sphäre einem Morgen am Nächsten kam, gelang es uns dann tatsächlich den wackeren Bärendruiden von seinem Fluch zu heilen. Da er aber noch sehr geschwächt war, verabredeten wir, dass er mit den Barbaren hier die Stellung halten sollte, damit wir ein sicheres Lager für den Rückzug hatten. Mit dieser Sicherheit im Rücken machten wir uns auf, die Anlage sorgfältig zu durchsuchen, immer Gewahr, dass wir jederzeit angegriffen werden könnten. Trotz aller Aufmerksamkeit war es nur Eolriels Wachsamkeit zu verdanken, dass wir in einem Gang nicht von einer Horde Ratten überrascht wurden, die von zwei Werratten angeführt wurde. So aber konnten wir gezielt vorgehen und ein Netzzauber Darians setzte einen Großteil der Gegner schnell außer Gefecht. Im Endeffekt gelang es nur einer Werratte zu entfliehen, uns selbst war nichts geschehen. Nur ich war gebissen worden, eine kleine Schramme, die sich aber entzündete und mich zunehmend fiebrig werden ließ. Ich fühlte mich bestätigt, ich hatte Ratten immer verachtet. Jetzt hasste ich sie richtig. Wir schlichen uns weiter durch den beschädigten Tempel, bis wir in einer großen runde Halle landeten, die an ein riesiges Astrolabium erinnerte. Eine große Waage in der Mitte wurde auf magische Weise von fast zwei Dutzend Sphären umkreist. Mehrere Türen führten aus der Halle und vor einer fanden wir die Überreste von zwei elfischen Waldläufern, die diese bis zu ihrem Tode gegen angreifenden Werratten verteidigt hatten. Diese hatten sich mit ihrem Tode wieder zurückverwandelt und wir blickten auf die Körper von einfachen Bauern und Holzfällern. Bei einem der Toten waren noch die Abzeichen der Stadtwache von Lauer zu erkennen. Als mir dies auffiel sprach ich Antris an und wies ihn darauf hin, dass es vielleicht doch die bessere Entscheidung gewesen wäre, das Übel gleich in Lauer zu bekämpfen. Stattdessen hatten wir ja, auf seinen Wunsch, den Brief transportiert, der uns in all dies verwickelt hatte. Ich erinnerte ihn daran, dass es seine Entscheidung gewesen war, Lauer zu verlassen und fragte ich ob er seine Entscheidung bedauerte, wäre der Angriff auf den Tempel doch vielleicht zu verhindern gewesen. Es interessierte mich wirklich, hatte er bisher doch kaum eine Reaktion ob all der Verwüstung und der Toten im Tempel gezeigt und sich seltsam zögernd verhalten als es darum ging, in den Ewigen Wald zu reisen. Was war ich verwundert, als er auf einmal schrecklich wütend wurde. Er versuchte sogar mich zu schlagen, war aber so erregt, dass er sich beinahe dabei auf die Nase legte. Ich versuchte rational zu erklären, was ich wollte aber er hörte nicht mehr zu. Er zog sein Schwert und versuchte mich zu bedrohen, was ich aber nicht ernst nehmen konnte. In seinem Zustand schien er mehr eine Gefahr für sich zu sein. Kurioserweise verfärbten sich seine Augen und auch sein Haar ins Schwarze, je mehr er sich aufregte. Ich muss gestehen, ich wusste nicht ob es sich um normales Verhalten der Druiden handelt, die ja eng mit Tieren verbunden sind und so eine Art Warnung sein sollte, vielleicht so etwas, wie ein Pfau, der sich aufplustert. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich ohne dass es zu ernsthaften Konflikten gekommen war und wir konnten uns um unser Weiterkommen kümmern. Das Astrolabium erwiese sich als recht einfaches Rätsel, welches ich mit Hilfe der elfischen Hinweise an den Wänden rasch lösen konnte. Als ich die Lösung präsentierte, behauptete Darian gelangweilt, dass er dies schon vor Minuten durchschaut hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach oder nur ein Bluff war. Zuzutrauen war es Darian schon, war er doch so gebildet, dass es ihm tatsächlich unverständlich vorkommen mochte, dass nicht jeder in der Lage sei eine so einfache Aufgabe im Stehgreif zu lösen. Wie dem auch sei, es gelang uns, die umkämpfte Tür zu öffnen und weiter ins Innere des Tempels vorzudringen. Hier fanden wir weitere tote Verteidiger, die ihr Leben gegeben hatten um ihren Freunden den Rückzug zu ermöglichen. Die Waldläufer waren aber nicht nur durch die Klauen der Werratten gestorben, auch magische Pfeile und Säure hatte sie verwundet. Wir schienen der verfluchten Abenteurergruppe immer näher zu kommen. Dadurch vorgewarnt gingen wir immer langsamer voran. Eine weise Entscheidung, denn bald hörten wir aus dem Gang vor uns das Hauen von Picken und lautes Fluchen. Als Eolriel, die unsere Vorhut bildete, aus den Schatten zurückkehrte berichtete sie von zwei Werratten, die vor einem Durchgang Wache hielten. Dahinter schien eine Gruppe Kreaturen schwere Arbeit zu leisten. Mir entschlossen uns taktisch vorzugehen und die beiden Wachen möglichst lautlos auszuschalten. Hier zeigte sich, dass Eolriels Giftmischerkünste sich wirklich bezahlt machten. Als dem erbeuteten Schlafgift der Dunkelelfen hatte sie ein hochwirksames Konzentrat erstellt, mit dem wir die beiden Gestaltwandler tatsächlich geräuschlos ausschalten konnten. Als wir dann einen Blick durch den Durchgang in den dahinterliegenden Raum werfen konnten, stockte mir einen Moment der Atem. Dort stand einer der gesuchten Abenteurer, der Halbork Cortax der Blutrünstige. Er hatte seine Hybridform angenommen und trieb eine Gruppe aus Orks an, die mit Spitzhacken versuchten, einer der Mauern des Raumes einzureißen. Sie schienen auch schon weit gekommen zu sein, nur noch eine Schicht Marmor trennte sie von einem kompletten Durchbruch. Außer der Orks waren noch einige Werratten zu sehen, die in Roben gehüllt waren und die scheinbar allgegenwärtige Brut an Riesenratten. Wir zogen uns zurück und beredeten unser Vorgehen. Wieder war es Antris, der seltsam zögerlich war. Wir konnten ihn aber überreden möglichst schnell zuzuschlagen. Vielleicht war ich etwas zu optimistisch aber der Gedanke noch einige dieser schmutzigen Kreaturen zu erwischen belebte mich. Gut vorbereitet mit Tränken und Zaubern gelang es uns, die Horde zu überraschen. Trotzdem wäre der Kampf beinahe mein Untergang gewesen, da sich der Halbork als ein mehr als ebenbürtiger Gegner erwies. Hätte ich meine geheimnisvollen Heilkräfte nicht das erste Mal einsetzen können, wäre mir Antris mit seiner Heilmagie nicht immer wieder beigestanden, hätten Darians Netzzauber und seine magische Schmiere den Halbork nicht ein um das andere Mal aufgehalten und hätten Eolriels Silberpfeile ihn nicht entscheidend verwundet, würde ich diese Zeilen heute nicht schreiben können. So gelang es uns mit geeinter Kraft, das Scheusal und seine Anhänger zu besiegen und wir schauten erschöpft aber auch stolz auf das Schlachtfeld.